U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,158,704 and 3,711,663 disclose forms of electric switches employing movable contactors that both pivot and slide on a common contact terminal into and out of sliding engagement with other contact terminals placed in one or both of opposite sides of the common terminal. The contactors of those patents are operated by operating members which pivot and engage the contactors at a single central point thereon and resiliently press them against the contact surfaces of the terminals.